A Web Of Lies
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: "My sister is dead. Do you know why? She's dead because she wanted to save you and me, Oz! Don't be ungrateful! I beg you! Do something to bring back my big sister! Please!" Two years after Alice dies, everyone starts to turn their backs on reviving Alice. When Oz is the only person who is able to rescue her from Death, is he going to be alone in the task or will someone help him?
1. Found You

**Pandora Hearts! Oh, sorry... Anyways, back with a new story! Hehe, I'm on roll! But to my point. Sadly, Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me.**

**However... Camille Baskerville and Ryou Vessalius do!**

**Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

The sun was rising, the first rays of sunlight painting the sky the colors orange, pink, and yellow. Oddly enough, the city was getting ready to go to sleep, and things were becoming very quiet. There was a Moonrise Festival to happen that night, and no-one was going to miss it. However, there were a few people that weren't asleep. Camille fell into that category. Night was her time. The time when she ruled the city and not anybody else.

"Looks like this precious card is mine now."

The thief held up the card up towards the sky so that it would catch the moonlight. The Crescent Moon on the card glowed with a white essence, signaling great power. She smiled. Doing the task at lightning speed, she hid the precious card in a hidden compartment in her favorite music box just as the door open. She closed the opening, placing the music box upright.

"Camille-san, I need to talk to you about something important."

Ryou walked into her chamber, closing the door behind him so no-one would be tempted to sneak in, namely, his older brother Oz. He joined Camille by the railing, leaning over a bit to catch a better glimpse of her pretty face.

"Yes, Ryou-sama?" She asked, curiously yet innocently.

"Inam going to go away for a while." He replied. "There is a special task I must complete before I come back."

"How long is this?"

"I don't know yet. It could take a week, or possibly a month, or a year even. Can you wait for me that long?"

The blonde heir felt something grasp his arm. The raven girl had locked her grip on it, leaning her face on it. He could almost see the crystalline tears brimming her violet eyes.

"How many times are you going to make me wait?" Camille whispered quietly. "How many times are you going to leave me?"

"This is the last time, I promise." Ryou replied.

"You've said that so many times before... I don't know of to believe you this time or not..."

"Believe me, because I won't lie this time."

He took her in a hug. He didn't notice the wicked grin that spread across her face, the change of color her eyes went, from violet to red, as she looked at the cat doll all the way across the room.

"Yes... Please do not..."

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou! Crap, where is he?"

Oz walked through the hallways of the mansion, looking for his younger brother. His suspicion was that he was with their guest, Camille, talking or playing with her. Taking that in mind, he opened the door to her chamber. It was dark. He walked inside slowly, careful to mask his footsteps.

"Oz-sama? What are you doing here?"

He yelped. He fell on the floor, making the person who spoke turn the lamp on. The friendly face of the raven girl made him calm down. No Chain. Phew.

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes." Oz replied. "Where is my younger brother?"

"Oh. He already left." Camille pointed out.

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Oz-sama. I'm positive. He said that he did not know when he would come back. I know nothing else."

"Okay then. Thanks Cami-san. Later."

The older Vessalius nodded, waving goodbye to his friend and walking out of the sleeping chamber.

"Goodbye..."

Camille turned the lamp off, laying back down on the bed. She turned over, pulling the string of the curtain and letting it fall, concealing her figurine from anyone's sight. A few moments later, someone pulled back the curtain, sitting down on the bed and letting it fall again. All she could see was the dark familiar silhouette of the person.

"You lied once more."

The raven Chain frowned, closing her eyes.

"Yes, I lied. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

The person on the bed shifted, lying down next to her, making sure she looked into the glowing red eyes.

"You lied for that Vessalius kid, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I had to."

"Another lie. You didn't have to, you wanted to. Are you falling for someone that isn't me?"

"And even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?"

A flame flickered, shedding light on the pair. The rays fell on a paper pale white haired boy with glowing red eyes. He smirked at her, licking his lips.

"It would be. You're mine, and you belong to nobody else." He replied.

"I'm not your property, you know." She hissed. "I might have been a hundred years ago, but I'm not now."

"And why is that?"

"Because that was a long time ago. I don't have to marry you anymore, for your information. Our parents died already. I am no longer under their command."

"But I still love you."

Camille's eyes widened. The boy crashed his lips against her own, and no matter how much she tried to break free, he had her locked in an unbreakable hug. It took her but a few minutes to make him let go of her.

"Why would you say that now?" She asked, bewildered. "I've been waiting all of these terribly long years for you to say that to me, but now that I don't want you to, you do say it. Are you trying to toy with me?"

"That's up to you to decide..."

The boy vanished, finally leaving Camille alone. She sighed, wrapping herself in the blankets.

"This is not good... Why Shadow...? Why must you do this to me...?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The mansion was much more quiet since the second son of the Vessalius couple had been long since since the hour past midnight. He would usually be waking evergone up with his cheerful voice, dragging the young in-disguise Chain with him. But since he was not present, there was no-one to wake anyone up, therefore everyone could sleep in for a little while longer. The raven RingMaster had just woken up, not a moment later than the time when Ryou would come barging into her chamber, taking her by the hand. How she was becoming to miss the cheerful blond... Her violet eyes flickered over to the black rabbit doll sitting on the nightstand, watching her with it's red eyes. That was the form her older sister, Alice, had taken when she used all her remaining power to save Oz. Camille had grown hate Oz for that, but she masqueraded her feelings.

"Don't worry big sis... I'm gonna use all my power to bring you back to life... Just hold on a little while longer while I collect all of the cards..."

She stood up, quickly changing into something more day-like and then putting the rabbit doll on her shoulder. She walked out of the sleeping chamber, making sure that no-one watched her as she tip-toed out of the mansion.

"Are you really going to go through with this for me?"

The spirit of her older sister walked next to her, putting her hands behind her back. Camille nodded.

"Of course I am. You did a lot more for me than anyone could ever repay." She replied.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"You took me out of Abyss with the tiny grain of power you had left, and you rescued Oz from dying."

"Really? I don't remember..."

"I do. I remember perfectly."

"Well. I'm fading now... Until the next time I'm able to see you, little sister."

Alice faxed into nothingness, leaving the younger Baskerville alone in the lonely dark forest. Camille climbed the tree, scaling up it like the cat her Chain resembled. She concealed herself in the leaves just as someone walked by. She quickly realized that it was Ryou, the very boy that had escaped the mansion. He seemed different though. The younger Vessalius had on a black body-concealing cloak, the hood over his head, hiding his blonde hair and his green eyes. He held a card, one with the sun hiding behind a cloud.

"The Hidden Sun card!"

Camille growled lowly, jumping down onto the ground. She landed in front of him.

"C-C-Camille-san?"

"Hand over the card, Ryou!" She exclaimed.

"No way! Why should I?" He yelled.

"Because, it's my magic card. It's my property." She hissed.

"No, it isn't. It belongs to Pandora."

"Liar. How did Pandora get MY card?"

"How is it yours?"

The raven scowled, clenching her fists. She placed her hands around the jeweled necklace, and a black circle engulfed her, hiding her figure from Ryou. When it faded, standing in front of him, was an anthromporphic white cat dressed in clothing that resembled what a magician would wear. It tipped its hat upwards, revealing its glowing red eyes.

"W-W-W-Who are you really, Camille?" Ryou asked.

"Of you haven't yet figured it out, my true name is Camille Baskerville. I am the youngest daughter of Glen and Lacke Baskerville, and the younger sister of Will and Alice. I am the second most powerful Chain in all of Abyss, the White RingMaster."

"You're lying..."

His green eyes widened as he realized who he had been living with for more than half of his life. He fell to the ground, his heart aching with pain. The truth really did hurt.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who lied..."

Ryou could only hear the soft giggle of the Chain in front of him before he passed out.

* * *

**So how was it you guys? Just so you know, I'm going to call the White Alice, Will from now on so that it's less confusing. Thanks for reading and R&R please!**


	2. Switching Lives, Switching Places

**Sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Homework! Ick! But it's Christmas break and that means more ****time for more fun! Sadly, Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me.**

_**Whatdotheydream: **__**Thanks! I totally think Oz and Alice is the best pairing ever!**_

**However... Camille Baskerville, Shadow Nightray and Ryou Vessalius do!**

**Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

**Woods**

"Please... Give me... My card... Back..."

Camille fell down onto her knees in front of Ryou, coughing. She had managed to tie him up against the tree, in spite of him constantly struggling and throwing blows at her. She was all bloody and bruised. There were a lot of scrapes on her body, and she was crying. The crystalline tears made their way on the floor. She extended her hand weakly, expecting him to get it to her. But he didn't.

"Tie me up, kill me, torture me, do whatever you want to me. I won't let you have this card." He hissed. "Go ahead. Do me your worst. I won't care."

"I didn't want to hurt you in any way ever, but you leave me no choice. I'm sorry, Ryou-sama, but I have to do this..."

The weakened girl raised a rapier that had materialized in her hand, and was about to stab him when someone hit from behind. Ryou looked up. Camille tumbled away, hitting another tree with a soft thud and the rapier falling from her grasp onto the ground. Oz stood in front of him, a metal pole raised in the air. He planted it on the ground.

"Let go of my brother, you undercover weaklinged monster." He said emotionlessly.

"You're calling me that... Stop talking about yourself, Oz..."

Oz poked her damaged ribcage with the pole. She cried out in pain, but she continued.

"But the only monster here, in this bloody battlefield, is you..." She whispered. "You are a lying, untrue, promise-breaking, dark-hearted monster..."

The older Vessalius ignored her insults, going over to his younger brother, cutting the thick ropes and setting him free. Ryou walked over to the girl, touching her cut cheek. She winced.

"Now what, you gonna kill me now that you have an advantage?"

"Why would you do this?" He asked quietly. "How is Oz a liar?"

"When my big sister, Alice, died, he promised to her vanished soul that he would bring her back to life. He never did, so now I have to. That's why I need the cards, so that I can't merge them to give Alice her life back. But now that I am going to die, I don't care anymore."

"But isn't it impossible?" Ryou asked.

"No, of course it isn't..." Camille replied. "Nothing is ever impossible

The raven Chain sat up, only to fall onto the blond's lap. Oz coughed. He sat down net to his brother, petting her hair.

"All this time... I've been trying to bring Alice back... But I can't. Sharon, Break, even Gilbert and Ada think it can't be done. I'm not just wasting my time. I'm wasting Alice's time. Her soul is vanishing quickly." He said.

Ryou arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain. Now, I want you to listen." Camille breathed. "Now that the injuries you and Oz gave me, I'm dying. I have one last life. I'm giving it to Alice."

"What?"

"Yeah, you hear that Oz? Alice is gonna come back, and I'm gonna go away. That make you happy? Sure makes me happy."

Before anyone could say anything, there was a flash of light. When it faded, there was no raven Chain, but in her place was Alice. She sat up. Oz was going to hug her but she slapped him. He held his cheek.

"Don't touch me Oz. Don't touch me." She muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Oz asked.

"I want to be sent back into Abyss." Alice stated.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"I went there after I died! So Camille must have gone there after she died! I have to find her!"

"But Alice, you're weak! We need to take you back to the mansion more than anything!"

"No! Not until I find my little sister!"

"Alice! Don't put up a fight!"

"I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

"**No**!"

"YES!"

Oz pressed the point on her neck and knocked her out. He and Ryou lifted her up and started moving her unconscious body out of the forest.

* * *

**The Vessalius Mansion**

A half hour had flown by. Alice had been left alone because she was still knocked out even after all that the servants had out her through. All of it was enough even to wake up Sleeping Beauty, but the brunette chain didn't. When she was alone, she sat up. She touched the place where her heart was. She felt her heartbeat, though it felt like there was something else there. Another heartbeat. Another soul inside hers. For a minute, her hopes shot up.

"Camille?"

Her wish was answered. A voice inside of her head started talking.

_"Hi big sis."_

**"Is it really you that's there? Inside my head?" **

_"Sort of. I'm actually in Abyss, in Will's dimension, but I'm able to talk to you because your soul is in my body."_

**"No, please don't tell me-!"**

Alice stumbled off the bed and ran towards the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her brown hair had what looked like black streaks in it. Her eyes were a mix between between violet and blue. Her skin tone was lighter. And she felt weird.

"Well... At least I don't look like a girly girl..." She whispered.

_"I am not a girly girl!"_

**"Yes, you are a girly girl!"**

_"No!"_

**"Yes!"**

_"No!"_

**"No!"**

_"Yes!"_

**"Ha-ha, you fell for it!"**

_"Not fair!"_

**"I could get use to this..."**

_"You stink."_

**"Sorry, I already took a bath. I don't think you did, so, you stink."**

_"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"_

"Alice? You're awake?"

The door opened. Oz stepped inside hesitantly and closed the door. Alice blushed. She was wearing such a short night-dress, well, short for her standards. Halfwaybod her thighs was short.

"N-Nice pajamas..." He said nervously.

_"Thank you! I picked them out myself!"_ Camille chimed inside her head.

"T-Thank you... Oz..."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright. I guess I can go now. Goodnight."

"Wait."

The blonde stopped in his tracks. Alice blushed a darker shade of red. She didn't know why she told him to stop, but she knew it wasn't through her will. Oh, the giggling inside her head just told her what was going on.

"Can you sleep with me?"

Oz turned red.

_"Oh, that sounded so wrong! Wanna rephrase that before he gets the wrong idea?!"_ Her sister chirped.

"I-I mean- Sleep... With me... As in, you know-"

"Y-Yeah, I know exactly what you were trying to say."

Alice jumped onto the soft bed, pulling the big thick blanket over her body and her face. Oz slipped under the blanket as well, and the two cuddled up. It felt nice to be able to do this to someone. She didn't admit it, but the brunette had a small crush on the blonde. She had realized it when Sharon told her about the emotion of love and everything.

She came to the conclusion that Oz was a warm teddy bear before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Abyss, Will of Abyss' Dimension, A Half Hour Earlier**

"Why did people give me the title the Black Cat of Misfortune... Why didn't they give me the title the Black Cat of Matchmaking?! Geez, goddammit!"

Camille fell onto the sofa. Lucky her she wasn't lying in black water. Her older sister, the Will of Abyss, or as she called her, Will, had granted her safety in her dimension. It wasn't home, but anything was better than black water and emptiness and danger. But it was scary. She had to be cautious because she didn't want to fall in any traps.

"Sister! Please come here for a minute! I have to tell you something!"

"Please leave a message after the beep and we will return your call! BEEEP!"

"CAMILLE!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

The lazy raven got off the couch and walked over to the large room that Will was in. There was someone else in there with her sister. And they looked familiar.

"Yes, Will?" She asked.

"Do you remember Shadow-sama?" Will asked.

"O-Oh... So that's why he looked familiar..." Camille whispered, blushing. "How do you do, Shadow-sama?"

Shadow walked over to her. He suddenly took her hand and kissed it. That made Camille blush even more. Will clapped her hands excitedly.

"Lovebirds!" She cheered.

"I've been wanting to meet you again ever since we were separated by that tragedy."

_'Ryou-sama...'_

"I am very happy that I can see again, **in person**, Shadow-sama."

_'So we're playing an act right now!? Geez!'_

Camille smiled weakly. She felt bad. Now that Shadow returnher the feelings she thought she felt, she was starting to think about Ryou. There was a ball of guilt forming in throat, and it was making it hard to swallow and hard to speak.

"I will leave you to speak alone."

Will got up and left. Shadow breathed.

"Camille-chan, I've been wanting to tell you something really important that I couldn't say to you last night." He said.

"What? That the wretched curse is still alive and that I have to marry you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What?!"

'_No way! What's Ryou-sama gonna think- Why I am thinking about what he is gonna think? I don't even like him!'_

"You might think I'm messing with your brain, but that's what Will told me and even Alice before she left. And I hope you don't hate me because of it, but I wanted you to know, that I still love you a lot."

The white haired boy did the exact same thing he did the night before, stealing another kiss from the raven. But this time she didn't succumb to him. Camille pushed him away violently.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you dare touch me..."

"Is there something I did wrong?"

The younger girl didn't reply, but ran away from him instead. Will stepped put from behind her hiding place. There was a confused and bewildered expression on her face. She turned to the other Chain.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Midnight, Upper World, Vessalius Mansion**

Another few hours had passed since the two fell asleep. Alice was the first to wake up. She turned over, so that she was now facing the window. There were no stars. There was no moon. there was no nothing. The dead of the night. She felt herself getting scared. Wild imaginations of things lurking out in the dark, and since she no longer had her ability as a Chain, she was just another weak human.

**"Camille? Are you there? Answer!"**

_"Limited time... You have limited time before you get dragged into Abyss again..."_

**"What?!"**

_"We are both gonna be stuck here if you don't kill Oz. Stab him now, you have him! Make him pay! Do it! Kill him so that you can stay upon that world!"_

Alice looked to the sleeping boy next to her. A bloody knife had magically appeared there. She stared at it. She took it in her hand.

"Are you gonna do it?!"

* * *

**OKAY! Chap ending! Once moe, sorry I took so long in updating! Please R&R!**


	3. Back To Life

**How long has it been since I last updated? Man, I'm a slow updater! Geez! What the Cinnamon Rolls (Random) **

**Whatdotheydream: Don't do it! No, she can't! XD**

** Okay, don't own Pandora Hearts just my characters. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

'_I can't do it... No, I have to... But I love him- What did I just think?!'_

Alice was in a mental battle with herself. She was so caught up that she didn't notice the knife was no longer in her hands and in the hands of Oz. He coughed, grabbing her attention.

"What are you doing with this?" He asked, confusion and anger written all over his face. "Where did it come from?"

**"Crap! You idiot, you got caught!"**

_'Wait a minute... Camille would never talk to me that way, she respects me. Crap is right! I was tricked by a phony!'_

"Answer me!" Oz exclaimed, shaking her.

The brunette just stayed quiet. The blonde sighed, knowing from previous experience that he wasn't going to get any answers out of her this way. He laid back down on the pillow, putting the knife somewhere where she couldn't find it. She just sat there, gazing at the moon.

"You've been awfully quiet this whole time, you know." He whispered. "What's up with that?"

"It's nothing really... Just that I miss my sister." She replied.

"She missed you. Sometimes she locked herself in her room and stayed there for days on end without eating or drinking. Then Ryou would bang on her door and they fought. It was amusing to watch."

"It's like he has a thing for Cami."

"He does."

"Too bad he can never speak his feelings to her."

"Huh? Why?" Oz asked.

Alice sighed. "Ever heard of Shadow Nightray?"

"Isn't he the guy inside of my little brother?"

"Yeah. Well, back when we were little kids, his parents and our parents were fighting. So when his mom saw that he was crushing on Cami, she got the stupidest idea that they could use the romance as a peace treay. And since my sister was crushing on Shadow too, they were engaged. Then that happened, and you know the rest."

"What's that got to stop Ryou."

"Before they were separated, Shadow our some kind of spell on her so that any man who confessed to her, they would die. So unless you want Ryou to die, then I say warn him before he does anything reckless."

Oz nodded and he became quiet. He could hear a faint owl hoot somewhere in the distance. Alice laid back down. She turned onto her side, turning away from him and facing the moon again. He crawled over to her and snuggled up next to her.

"They didn't make you get engaged with someone, did they?" He whispered into her ear.

"Not that I know of." She replied.

He bit her ear. "Good. Because I don't feel like sharing you with anyone."

* * *

"How do I get out of here?" Camille asked, eyeing her sister.

"I'm not allowed to tell..." Will said cheerfully.

"Asking was a waste of time..." The black-haired girl sighed before getting of the room. She passed the forbidden library, and stopped. Maybe there was a book on how to get out of there! She looked around. No-one was looking. She pushed open the door and closed it just as quickly. It was pitch black. Her hand searched for a candle on a table, and when she found it, lit it with a match that was next to the candle. Then, she went walking down the isles of books.

There were millions of books on everything. It was awesome. Out of the three siblings, she was the only one who loved to read and write, so to her, this place was paradise. Camille passed a shelf entitled 'Abyss'. It was weird that it was just labeled like it was nothing. She put her hand on the spine of the first book and stared reading the titles of each and every one, her hand slipping to the next if she didn't find it. Her eyes shifted to the table. Shadow was there, reading a book. There was a kind of butterfly feeling in her stomach, the one she got with Ryou.

_'Crap. Don't tell me I'm falling for him again...'_

Camille shook her head and started looking again. She came across a book entitled 'Exit of Abyss'. A bright smile came across her face as she pulled it out. This was it. She flipped to the first page and started reading.

_'God, why are these information books always written so badly! I don't have time for this kind of crap!'_

She was about to shut the book when she came across an ancient spell. "This is it!" She cried, but the quickly covered her mouth when she remembered Shadow was there. But it was too late. He was already walking towards her. 'Okay, cat instincts, don't fail me.' Camille took the book and jumped onto the shelf, then onto another and another one again. When she thought she was far enough, she opened the book, and started saying the spell.

"Rottara, dorru, cuatunippu go carabu. Chin o exyt Abyss!"

Instead of a portal opening up, a giant cross of a crab, a rat, catnip and a doll opened up. Camille screamed. "Man! I should have deciphered it before I said it!"

"Mweeeeee! Hungryyyyyyy!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The ugly monster thing attacked. Camille jumped, landing on it's head. Worm-like things started coming out of it. She grimaced and hopped onto a nearby shelf. "I can't believe this! I'm an idiot!" She yelled as she shelf-hopped over to where Shadow was.

"What's going on- Oh, never-mind. I see what you did." He said.

"Please help me... It's waving catnip everywhere and it's a crab and I'm so hungry..."

Liar... Dirty Old Liar...

Shadow jumped up and started fighting it. Camille was amazed at his speed. One minute he was kicking at it's stomach, the next he was stabbing at it's head. But the thing suddenly disappeared, leaving a giant portal open. The raven girl jumped inside of it. The silver-haired boy slapped his forehead before going after her.

* * *

"Break."

Sharon lifted the teacup to her lips and drank from it. Break looked up and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. The blonde girl sighed.

"Have you heard what happened yesterday, right?" She asked.

"What? About Alice and Camille switching places?" Break asked.

"Yes, exactly." She placed her teacup down. "I just wish I had more time to get to know Camille. She seemed like such a nice person, too."

"She was to quiet."

"Gaaahhh!"

Someone fell from the roof and landed on the couch. Sharon gasped. It was the black haired chain, Camille! She rushed to the couch to see if she was alright. She was alright, but not exactly looking fine. The blonde girl poked the raven.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"She isn't too quiet, see Break?" Sharon said.

"Not now."

She took out a fan and smacked him. "Stop insulting people."

"Sharon-san? Oh, so I must be in the Reinsworth residence. Please excuse

me for falling in like I did." Camille smiled nervously."AAHH!"

"Uh-oh!"

The black-haired girl scurried of the couch as a white-haired boy fell on it. Camille frowned. Sharon blushed.

"M-May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Shadow Nightray. Uh... Sorry for falling in without... Eheheh..."

"Baka... Flirting with girls and he says he loves me." Camille murmured. She stood up and opened the large window. "Well, I have to run. See you later!"

"Wait, Camille-san!"

She looked back. Sharon was holding out a card.

"Please, take this. It might come in handy." She said.

Camille took the card and put it in her jacket. She jumped out of the window and disappeared. Shadow growled and followed her. He caught up to her quickly since, she was slower than him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere." She replied. "Actually, anywhere. If you aren't there, I'm happy."

"Why the hell do you hate me so much? What in the world did I do to you?!" Shadow grabbe her coat and started shaking her. "Is there something you want to tell me."

Camille pushed him away and slapped him. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"My, my, having relationship problems?"

"K-Kira!" The two yelled.

The orange-haired girl stepped out of the shadows. "What a surprise to find you here, Shadow-sama."

"Hey?! What am I, a dead mouse?!" Camille exclaimed.

"You're the only one who would say something like that." Shadow said flatly

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Hey, Shadow-sama, if Camilla is giving you a hard time, you can come to me." Kira said sweetly.

"My name is Camille!"

"Sorry, but, I'm fine. You can go now." Shadow said.

"Ah, you can be so mean sometimes. But since you asked, I'll leave. Bye, Shadow-sama!"

Kira left. Shadow turned to Camille, but she was already walking away. He ran to her.

"Is there something wrong with you, Camille?" He asked.

"Go ask Kira. Better yet, ask yourself. You know best." She said, sticking her hands in her pocket.

"Does it have to do with me?"

"As I said, ask yourself."

"You know I absolutely hate guessing games."

"I absolutely hate you."

Shadow stopped walking. He watched Camille walk away, but she stopped. "You're such an idiot..." She whispered before running. No matter how much he wanted, he didn't run after her. A single tear rolled down his pale face and he disappeared. The black haired girl stopped running and turned around. "I made him go away... But why do I feel like I lost him...?"

* * *

**Chapter Fin! It's about time! Whoo! I know that this chapter is crappy but it's been so long I had to do something! Right?Tell me whatcha think though and R&R.**


End file.
